The second chance
by Grogmar
Summary: Jaguar D Saul was giving a second chance at life where he could live. This is up for adoption


**The Second Chance**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer i do not own anything at all except oc's**

**Oh just saying according to one piece wiki Saul was a vice admiral meaning he knows haki and he has the will of D sorry if he seems overpowered**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaguar D. Saul was floating in an purgatory of sorts not sure what to do. He was content with the silence for a little bit of only getting not one noise waiting so he started moving around. He found a door that led to a hallway filled with doors and a very familiar man.

"Roger why are you here i thought you would have passed on ready."asked Saul after staring for a few moments.

Gol D Roger said" so Kuzan killed ya huh matey how about a second chance in a new world all the doors lead to a world that could use someone of your kind to bring happiness.

Saul just stared gripping his fist tightly in thought, he look to the door to the far left that said" Azeroth i feel a calling from this door."

Roger just grinned wildly at the choice and said" The girl that you wiLl be a friend to has a big destiny in trying in making peace so try not to mess up your end again and use your damnable Haki."

Saul just grinned back and gave roger a huge grin"Dershshishishi okay ill do my best not die"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina Proudmoore was Looking out at sea from the ship to the continent of Kalimdor because the prophet told her the undead were not the only world threatening things and only in Kalimdor can she find the allies to fight the real evil the ones that made the undead hordes plus that damn sword Arthas uses now. She just stared thinking why such responsiblity was thrust onto her just a powerful mage was the main thought in her head. Jaina stared at the heavens as if asking for guidence then she saw a speck grow bigger and bigger, until she saw a person falling at a incredible speed toward the water. Jaina yelled at the crew to get ready when the person finnally hit the water causing the ship to tilt when the mans gigantic hand to catch the rope her men had thrown wondering how big this gaint was she had to look up really far when this gaint man pulled himself up.

The man was what she thought 30ft with a enough muscle to pull a city and make it into an island, he had a huge red beard that went around to join the top of his entire head making him look like a lion, he was dress in a black tattered shirt an grey pants of some kind with a with ahat, the man spoke in a loud tone staring into her eyes with a friendly look that only her own friends really had the grin showing all the teeth the size of her. what was truly funny was the laugh this goofy looking gaint had made her laugh along with the crew laugh.

"Are you the one that saved me THANK YOU DerEshishishishishishi you have no idea how happy that i was saved dereshshishishishishi." Saul was laughing in relief so happy he couldnt stop the waterfall of tears landing on the ship sweeping the crew and jaina in the most comical way with them still having trouble breathing from laughter.

"Tell me Mr. Gaint whats your name and why or how did you fall out of the sky into my boat almost capsiding most of the ships." Jaina was very curious.

"Dereshshishishishishishi im sorry my name is Jaguar D. Saul, me i was given a chance to protect people on my own terms instead of the world governments motto of Asolute justice by bringing laughter to people and protecting my friends again i already died protecting one little girl who needed a friend to explain that there is no such thing as always being alone i gave her the chance to make new friends." said Saul so passionatly that some of the crew started to tearing up from the story.

It was three day of explaining and laughter to get caught up on the infomation for the worlds events in the last 1 year while Saul was a sceptic on this prophesy, jaina was happy to have someone not treating her like a leader but more a friend that she could trust, when 1 day later a huge storm that The mages could feel was hit causing them all to black out after tsunami sized waves hit Saul knocking him down into the ocean.

Jaina was disoriented when she woke on the shore of Kalimdor having waken along with forty crew member being protected in the gaint arms of Saul who was passed out on the shore line. There were maybe 5 ships still intact with many of the crews on the shore with the gaint.

Saul woke to the poking on his nose from jaina with her staff seeing as poking him would only be felt like a nat. As saul stood up after depositing the crew on the ground though jaina was still on his nose to look around all the sudden arrows were launched at the group from somthing he only thought existed in myth centaurs, they looked mean, dirty, and ... Were shooting arrows at his friends and her crew making Saul very freaking mad.

The centaur thought this group would be easier to raid than those greenskin and blue skins a few days ago. Then somthing blocked the sun making the raiders stop seeing a gigantic version of these pinkskins throwing a punch at the group, this was the last thought in the now dead centaur" holy...**splat**."

Jaina watched as Saul crushed the half-human looking horsemen into paste with an expression of awe thinking where he was during the undead invasion."You okay Saul" said Jaina seeing the furious look leave the timid gaint. Saul justed looked for more trouble in the surrounding country side after putting Jaina down to organize the soldiers and civilians who came with showing that in his eyes a natural peaceful leader. Saul always being a gaint didnt care much about racial or national issues he could get along with anyone and being 125 years old witch for a gaint was young, youth was somthing he had in abundance the urge to talk to the Dwarves, who loved Saul just for the size of his beard plus he loved ale as much as them only problem to the dwarfs was making a cup big enough, and the High elfs were just a little intrested in Saul on the fact how did somthing so big even eat after his answer of anything edible he was not picky toward what food went into his stomach, they believe him when he caught a whale while asking for some fire from Jaina.

Two days of waiting for Jaina was almost to much for Saul who's patience was always a little small so he starting training his haki by using his armament haki to destroy the small mountians near the coasts and those weird pigmen who kept attacking him. Saul was training for 2 more days changing the landscape when he heard the clanging of sword and war horns.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thrall was one of the most powerful Shaman to ever grace the Orcish race coupled with the natural strength oF the High Chief of the Tauren race whom were met on the coast when the ships crashed and had saved his tribe from the maurading centaur, the Darkspear Trolls were also a welcome addition to his forces along with his new friend Vol'jin. When he had left the Eastern Kingdoms to find the oracle Like the prophet said only to find a human army heading in the same direction. Vol'jin suggested just going through them, and Cairne said to wait for them to find it and then attack that was a suggestion he wanted to do, but unlike his forces the humans were already waiting for a fight so he had decided to go ahead with attacking. The ambush started out well enough the humans were caught unaware and were already losing morale, but when the ground started to shake startling Vol'jin and Cairne they all asked the Tauren if there was somthing big enough to make the ground shake beneath it feat Cairne immeditally looked up witch made the rest of the leaders look up as well only to gape at the sight of a 30ft tall human appearing before both the armies and yelled for everyone to"**STOP"** everyone did stop mid swing or chant.

The races of the New Horde stared in amazment at the sheer size of the human who just grinned at the fact everyone did stop fighting"Dereshishishishshi good now can the leader of this ambushes forces please stop fighting when all of you want the same thing just share it's as simple as that." this made the Horde and Alliance leaders agree not want to upset somone that could crush them easily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is up for adoption


End file.
